That Window
by Ayano Mamoru
Summary: "Jika kau melihat ke jendela itu, pasti kau akan melihat hantu." Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya.. / Oneshot. Little bit PrusHung/AusHung. RnR? :D


**Title:** That Window

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya~

**Warning:** AU, maybe typo(s), OOC, human name used. (Bella = Belgium, Sey = Seychelles, Lily = Liechtenstein)

**A/N:** Yo teman-temiiiin~ Saya kembali menulis fic horror dengan tangan abal saya. Eits—jangan lempari saya dengan kacang dulu. Saya tahu ini sangat abal dan juga gak bermutu. Ada yang kurang? Beritahu saya.

* * *

.

_Happy Reading_!

.

* * *

Gerimis halus turun dari langit yang gelap. Perlahan, setiap tetesan air suci itu membasahi seluruh isi bumi. Elizaveta Héderváry terduduk didepan sebuah peti mati dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mata hijau indahnya terlihat sembab dan kelam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tidak terima dan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Si pemilik sulur cokelat itu merasa bahunya disentuh seseorang lalu otomatis menoleh. Tampak, Roderich yang tersenyum hampa kepadanya. Mata sahabatnya itu juga terlihat sembab, namun tak lebih parah dari Elizaveta.

Elizaveta menunduk sambil terus terisak. Orang yang dikasihinya, disayanginya, dan dicintainya kini telah tiada. Gilbert Beilschmidt—sahabat dan sekaligus kekasihnya—kini telah pergi mendahuluinya, pergi dari dunia. Elizaveta melirik ke peti mati tempat fisik tidak bernyawa itu beristirahat dengan tenang. Lagi, dia menangis. Begitu seterusnya.

"Eliza,"

Elizaveta menoleh lagi. Bella dan Natalia, sahabat sejak kecilnya, berdiri dibelakangnya dan memegang pundaknya, tersenyum lemah. "Eli, relakan saja kepergian Gilbert. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, kok. Tapi, kalau kau tak merelakan Gilbert, Dia pasti akan sangat sedih dan tidak tenang."

"Ya. Dan pasti dia juga sedih mengetahui kau menangis seperti ini." Sambung Natalia.

Elizaveta menggeram. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyuruhnya tenang karena masalah ini! "Diam! Kalian tidak tahu perasaanku!"

Elizaveta melepaskan pegangan Bella secara kasar. Dia segera berlari keluar dengan kesal. Tidak peduli dengan panggilan Bella dan teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

#

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Window Ghost © Ayano Mamoru

the idea © Anonymous

#

* * *

**Dua hari setelah kejadian itu**.

Bella memasuki kelasnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca sampai dia menemukan Elizaveta sedang duduk dibangkunya, terdiam memandangi sebuah buku berwarna cokelat. Senyum ceria dia keluarkan dam berjalan menuju kursi Elizaveta yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, Elizaveta!"

Elizaveta menoleh sebentar kearah Bella dengan wajah hampa lalu berpaling lagi dan beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Bella yang memasang ekspresi sangat bingung.

"Sabar, ya, Bella. Dia memang seperti itu setelah ditinggal Gilbert."

Bella mendapati Roderich sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil memerhatikan pintu tempat Elizaveta berlalu dengan khawatir. Bella pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah sekilas melihat kearah Roderich. Ya, Elizaveta tidak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian _itu_ dan masuk dengan kelakuan aneh seperti ini. Elizaveta menjadi lebih pendiam bagaikan fisik tak bernyawa, tetapi masih bergerak.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Elizaveta terus-menerus menarik dirinya dari pergaulan dan menjadi sangat pendiam, bahkan pada Roderich sekalipun. Dia juga menjawab pertanyaan seadanya, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan apabila itu menyangkut kelakuannya atau hal tidak penting seperti basa-basi. Roderich yang kelihatannya paling khawatir terus membujuk Elizaveta. Bukannya dapat balasan positif, Roderich malah selalu dihindari dan tidak dihiraukan.

* * *

"Bella! Roderich! Natalia!" Teriak Mei-Mei, siswi yang berasal dari Taiwan.

"Kenapa, Mei?" Tanya Natalia dengan alis terangkat.

"E-Elizaveta! Dia…"

"Kenapa?"

Mei-Mei menarik napas karena dari tadi kelelahan berlari-lari sepanjang koridor dan berteriak-teriak.

"Elizaveta! Dia terjatuh dari lantai atas sekolah!"

"A-APA?"

* * *

Kini semua kembali berkumpul di gereja tanpa nama itu. Bukan untuk berdoa. Tapi, kembali berduka atas perginya sosok yang sangat mereka sayangi. Sosok yang kini terus menjadi penyendiri sampai akhir hidupnya. Yang kini menyusul orang yang ia cintai.

Roderich yang tampak kehilangan sekali kali ini. Wajahnya tampak amat terpukul. Air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung. Dia terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk peti mati yang bertuliskan '_Rest in Peace, Elizaveta Héderváry._'

Bella juga menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu mengetahui sahabatnya telah tiada, dengan cara yang tragis. Natalia hanya memandangi peti mati itu dengan hampa. Dia tidak menangis, hanya saja amat merasa kehilangan dan terpukul.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, rasa duka juga belum hilang di _World Academy_. Roderich yang biasanya selalu ramah—walau selalu terlihat angkuh, tampak lemas. Guru-guru disini juga menyesalkan telah kehilangan salah satu siswi berprestasi dengan cara seperti itu.

Hingga suatu hari, kejadian itu terjadi.

"Hei, Bella. Tadi aku melihat ada yang jatuh dari atas, seperti manusia di jendela. Penampilannya sangat mirip seperti Elizaveta," Ucap Natalia ketika berada di kantin bersama Bella. Dulu, mereka selalu bertiga bersama Elizaveta, tapi kali ini terasa sangat sepi karena tidak ada _gay-shipper_ satu itu.

Bella sedikit tercengang ketika mendengar perkataan Natalia, lalu kembali tenang dan menyeruput teh yang ia pesan. "Kau bercanda, Natalia. Mungkin sudah waktunya kau memakai kacamata?"

Natalia menginjak kaki Bella hingga gadis Belgia itu mengerang kesakitan. "Apakah raut wajahku terlihat bercanda?"

Bella memerhatikan wajah Natalia sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Tidak."

Suasana kembali hening setelah itu.

"Hallo! Boleh kami gabung?"

Seseorang merangkul pundak Bella dan Natalia dan sontak keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat, seorang gadis berpita dua sambil tersenyum ceria. Dibelakangnya juga ada gadis dengan rambut pirang bob yang membawa nampan makanan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sey, Lily!" Jawab Bella sambil membalas tersenyum ramah.

Sey dan Lily duduk berhadapan dengan Bella dan Natalia. Keempat gadis itu mengobrol seru—kecuali Natalia yang kebanyakan diam—dan melahap makan siang mereka.

"Hei, Sey, Lily." Panggil Natalia masih dengan wajah bosan.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Sey sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu baru bica—"

"Hm, pernahkah kalian melihat bayangan orang jatuh dari jendela kelas kita?" Natalia menyanggah Bella yang akan berceramah tentang betapa pentingnya menelan makanan sebelum bicara.

Lily menggeleng, sedangkan Sey terlihat pucat dan kaget akan pertanyaan itu. Natalia mengangkat alisnya. "Kau juga pernah melihatnya, Sey?"

"A-aku pernah melihatnya. Rambutnya cokelat bergelombang dan mirip sekali seperti Elizaveta. Tapi, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya."

Natalia mengangguk pelan. Apa yang dijelaskan Sey memang benar. Bayangan itu jatuh dengan menghadap ke dalam kelas, tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat. Walaupun kecepatan jatuhnya juga lumayan pelan. Namun, jika kau melihat kebawah, tidak ada yang jatuh atau bunyi jatuh barang sedikitpun.

.

Semenjak itu, banyak sekali murid yang mengaku pernah melihat bayangan itu. Bukan hanya perempuan, tetapi juga laki-laki. Jika kau melihat kearah jendela, maka kau akan melihat bayangan itu. Selalu.

Hanya dua orang dikelas itu yang belum pernah melihat bayangan jatuh, Bella dan Roderich. Bella merasa ada keanehan. Kenapa dia tidak dapat melihatnya ketika hampir seluruh murid dikelas—bahkan yang hanya mengunjungi kelas itu—pernah melihat bayangan seseorang jatuh di jendela? Apakah dia tidak normal?

Hari itu, ketika sedang pelajaran matematika oleh pak Germania, Roderich melirik kearah jendela yang katanya, 'Jika kau melihatnya, maka kau akan melihat bayangan itu, walau hanya sekilas saja'. Awalnya si penggila musik klasik tersebut hanya melihat gumpalan awan dan pohon-pohon di luar sana. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, gumpalan awan tersebut berubah menjadi kemerahan dan sesosok wanita jatuh sambil menangis darah dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berupa tengkorang membusuk.

Roderich berteriak.

Pak Germania menoleh kearah Roderich dan tidak marah atau merasa asing akan kejadian ini. "Kau melihat bayangan itu, Edelstein?"

Roderich mengangguk dengan wajah sangat tidak percaya dan super ketakutan. "Itu Elizaveta, pak!"

Seisi kelas membelalak, termasuk dengan sang guru. "Itu Eliza, pak! Itu Eliza! Dia menatapku tajam dan wajahnya hanya tengkorak!"

Semua bergidik ngeri ketika Roderich menjelaskan ciri-ciri makhluk yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Edelstein. Sepertinya kejadian ini harus segera diatasi."

* * *

Kini kelas itu selalu tenang. Jendela yang menampakan bayangan sesosok gadis jatuh itu kini sudah dipasangi kayu. Murid yang berada dikelas itu kembali tenang, walaupun masih tidak berani melihat kearah jendela tersebut.

Bella terduduk dikursinya dan menghela napas. Dia sampai terlalu pagi hari ini ke sekolah, hingga kelasnya masih kosong. Gadis beramut pirang emas itu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Matanya menerawang kearah papan tulis.

_Sreekk_

_"Bella…."_

Bella segera melihat ke sisi kiri, tempat suara tersebut berasal. Terlihat, Elizaveta dalam penampilan hanya tengkorak busuk dengan baju seragam yang sudah tidak ketahuan bentuknya, melayang didekat jendela kayu lalu dengan cepat terbang menuju Bella dan mencekik lehernya.

_"Aku kesepian. Aku butuh teman. Gilbert tidak datang kepadaku walau aku sudah di alam yang sama dengannya..."_

Bella menatap horror dan mencoba bernapas dengan susah payah. "AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

#

.

_Owari_

.

#

* * *

Gak serem? Oh pastinyaaa~ Ngebosenin? Pasti. Kecepetan? selalu.

Rawrrr saya minta maaf kalau misalnya gak nyambung dan akhiran ngegantung ;u;

Oh ya, lagi-lagi cerita ini saya nyuil dikit dari komik horror. Credit buat sang empunya, saya lupa namanya /dihajar.

Seperti biasa, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi =_=

Dan beberapa kalimat terakhir (bukan berarti saya mau meninggalkan dunia, ya), bersediakah para pembaca memberi kritik dan saran untuk karya saya yang super abal ini? :)


End file.
